


where's my love?

by laurenswriting



Series: could be blue, could be you [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: the moonlight makes lucas’ tears shine as they drip down eliott’s bare chest.or: lucas has a nightmare





	where's my love?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "i thought you were dead." 
> 
> title taken from "where's my love?" by syml
> 
> un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

lucas jolts upright, chest heaving, the sweat-drenched sheets crumpling around his waist. he’s still there, he can still see it, he can still _hear_ it. lucas wrenches his eyes shut against it all and runs rough hands through his hair just to feel something new, something different.

he shoots an arm out, searching for his boyfriend, but ends up clutching at empty air.

lucas is frantic, flinging the blankets aside and nearly ripping the bed apart in his desperate search for any trace of eliott.

_no, he was here, he was here, **he has to be here,** he —_

“lucas?”

his head whips around to find the source of the voice and he sees eliott standing in the doorway, a glass of water in one hand and his sketchbook in the other. “are you —"

lucas is out of bed in a second, launching himself across the room and slamming into eliott’s chest. the other boy’s arms wrap around him instantly, sketchbook flung to the floor and glass haphazardly placed on the nearby dresser.

lucas hears eliott shushing him before he even realizes he’s crying.

eliott walks them back over to the bed, crawling under the covers and draping the sheets around lucas’ shaking frame. as soon as they’re settled lucas is rolling over until he’s almost entirely on top of eliott, trembling fingers grasping at every inch of skin he can reach.

the moonlight makes lucas’ tears shine as they drip down eliott’s bare chest.

paris is fairly quiet at this hour, with only the occasional rumble of a passing taxi cutting through lucas’ rough sobs as they echo around the room.

eliott attempts to counteract the silence with whispers, telling lucas that he loves him, that eliott’s here with him, that he’s safe. he plays with lucas’ hair and kisses his temple, the top of his head, the edge of his eyebrow, anything he can reach. he wants to think it’s helping, that his gentle touches are calming lucas down but.

he’s still sitting there, holding onto lucas as he falls apart, and eliott doesn’t even try to count the minutes but he knows it’s a lot, knows it’s too many, and his heart clenches in his chest.

after a while, the tears stop flowing and the room falls silent once more. lucas settles, calming his breathing and trailing nervous fingertips along eliott’s arm.

“when you’re ready to talk,” eliott starts, voice soft. “i’m here. whether that’s tonight or tomorrow or next week.”

lucas starts to shake his head from where it’s pressed into eliott’s neck.

“y-you were —” he cuts himself off with a hiccup, his entire torso jolting in eliott’s arms.

“i was…?”

“dead,” lucas whispers, his heavy cries robbing him of his voice.

the hand in his hair stills. “what?”

“i thought you were dead.”

“why would you —”

“we were walking home and you were holding my hand but there was this loud screech and then you _weren’t_ and it was so _dark_ and —”

“lucas!” eliott shifts lucas in his arms and cups the other boy’s cheeks in his hands. “lucas, slow down. breathe with me, _please_.”

lucas nods but it’s shaky and he feels something in his chest crumble so he reaches out and eliott is _there._ he’s right there and he’s solid and warm and real and _alive_ and lucas curls his hand into a fist, directly over eliott’s heart. he can just barely feel it beating against his knuckles, but it’s enough.

“i’m here,” eliott breathes.

“you’re here,” lucas answers.

“we’re here. together, okay? it was a nightmare.”

a kiss is pressed to lucas’ forehead, feather-light but strong in its love.

“i’m here.”

“you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> you can always leave a kudos or a comment if you wanna ♥
> 
> tumblr: [tawmlinsun](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com) // [ficpost](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com/post/185739665689/29-for-the-cute-shippy-starters)


End file.
